


A szerelem ereje

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [18]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mustangja volt az egyetlen autó a szupermarket parkolójában, és az utcák is üresek voltak. Senki sem volt elég őrült ahhoz, hogy autóba üljön ebben az időben, senki, csak ő.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A szerelem ereje

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Power of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970083) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



Az esőcseppek hevesen koppantak a szélvédőn. Reita mozdulatlanul bámult maga elé, habár nem látott semmi mást az üvegen keresztül, mint az utcai lámpák elmosódott fényét. A Mustangja volt az egyetlen autó a szupermarket parkolójában, és az utcák is üresek voltak. Senki sem volt elég őrült ahhoz, hogy autóba üljön ebben az időben, senki, csak ő.

Reita várt valamire. Arca felderült, amikor meglátott egy elmosódott figurát kisétálni a boltból, és az autóhoz futni. Uruha kinyitotta az ajtót, és gyorsan be is csapta, amint levetette magát az ülésre.

\- Borzalmas ez az eső! - morogta. - Francba veled és a hülye ötleteiddel!

A szőke a szemöldökét ráncolta, miközben elindította a motort.

\- Nem volt hülye ötlet - biggyesztette le az ajkát. - Ha bizonyos dolgok elfogynak otthonról, el kell menned vásárolni.

\- Ezt meg is érteném, Reita, ha kenyérről, vízről vagy szappanról lenne szó! - csattant fel a gitáros. - De nekünk miért kellett idejönnünk ebben az ítéletidőben? Kibaszott KitKatekért!

\- A KitKat pontosan ugyanolyan fontos, mint a kenyér - jelentette ki a basszusgitáros gyermeteg makacssággal.

\- Szerencséd, hogy szeretlek - sóhajtott Uruha homlokát masszírozva -, különben most behúznék egyet, amiért rávettél, hogy kimenjek az esőbe, te elkényeztetett kis szemétláda!

Reita vetett egy oldalpillantást Uruhára a szeme sarkából, miközben önelégülten vigyorogva elfordította a kormányt.

Soha ne becsüld le a szerelem erejét. Csodákat művel a férfiakkal: elfelejtik, hogyan mondjanak neked nemet.


End file.
